


Proof of Life

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ily scene fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Molly is surprised by a distraught Sherlock in Bart's lab. She may not know everything, but she can see very clearly that he needs reassurance and love, and she's more than willing to oblige.





	Proof of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr not long after TFP aired. Just a tiny little blip that I wrote one night when the romance feels sucker punched me lol. Had forgotten about it till now, but now that I remembered, I figured it should be on here. :)

Molly jumped at the tall form standing in the darkened lab for the umpteenth time in the past few years.

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?” she questioned, still clutching her heart as he began slowly approaching. “Lestrade stopped by earlier and said there was some incident yesterday with you and John and-”

His hand darting out to touch her face, grinding her words to a halt. She could barely breathe, but now that he was closer she could at least see him a bit more clearly in the darkened lab.

“Sherlock,” she whispered, noting his red rimmed eyes and unsteady breathing. “A-are you ok-”

“Doesn’t matter,” he replied instantly, soft and deep. “I had to see you. Had to see you moving and breathing and speaking and just…being alive.”

Molly’s eyes swept his face, an ache growing in her chest at his apparent desperation. “I am,” she whispered reassuringly, even attempting a small smile. “I’m ok, see? Did you think I wasn’t?”

He shook his head, seeming lost for words, almost as if he didn’t know what to think anymore. That look in his eyes, despite her own dull pain that she was still nursing, moved Molly.

She grasped his hand, removing it from her cheek and pressing it instead over her heart, knowing very well that he’d feel an especially insistent pounding in this moment.

“Can you feel that?” she murmured, her eyes remaining locked onto his. Her fingers moved gently over his knuckles, noting but not commenting on the cuts she could feel on his skin.

His eyes softened and she thought she saw his shoulders sag and relax just a touch. He nodded ever so slightly, but his hand remained in place, his fingertips pressing ever so slightly against her collar bone.

Molly spoke again, soft but insistent. “I am very much alive, Sherlock.”

His eyes left hers for the first time since he’d approached, but they didn’t go far. His gaze slipped down only far enough to meet her lips, which caused her to unconsciously press them together for a moment.

Molly wouldn’t even be able to explain it later. It was difficult to calculate how, in the next moment, he was nose to nose with her, sharing the same breath and hovering his lips achingly close to hers, but not quite able to touch yet.

“What I…said…” His words were barely at the level of a whisper. “Yesterday, I-”

“I know,” Molly gasped out, her voice shaking now as she reached up to anchor her hands at each side of his neck. “Sherlock, I know.”

No, she didn’t know everything. She had only heard a few whispers so far of the horrors that had gone on. And she didn’t know every detail of the part that her phone call had played either. But she knew enough. She knew the sound of his voice at that second declaration of love, and she combined that with the look in his eyes tonight and the way that he was still clutching at her beating heart as if he were hoping to get as close to it as possible despite the barriers of skin and bone and muscle.

Yes, Molly knew.

With one little upward tilt of her head, their parted lips finally connected, any possible hesitance melting away instantly from the heat of the fire they’d ignited. And though Molly had already provided her own proof of life moments before, now she could truly believe it herself.

Now she’d never felt more alive.


End file.
